


Starlight

by Leopika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Leopika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story where Killua visits Gon at Whale Island and the two wish on stars. Sort of an au...Sorta Killua x Gon fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

It was nighttime.

 

The young silver haired male swiftly got off the boat he was on, not bothering to wave a goodbye to the captain.

 

He had only visited here once, when Gon had wanted to go back to announce to Mito that he had become a hunter.

 

But now Gon was staying home because he had apparently injured himself and Mito wasn’t letting him leave. So Killua decided to go visit his best friend of course.

 

The stars were shining bright as he walked down the streets. Slowly everything became familiar to him. He picked up his pace; he was close to Gon now.

 

It took him a while to reach Mito’s house, the lights were out. Were they sleeping? It was late.

 

“Killua!” He heard a familiar voice announce his name. There he was, Gon, on the roof, waving to him.

 

He smiled. _Gon_.

It was very easy for him to reach the roof, and as he sat down he noticed the cast on his friends arm.

“Gon?! Are you crazy? Climbing while having a cast?!” Killua couldn’t help it, he had to be concerned for his friend. Knowing Gon, the cast would be off in a week or so. But he still had to worry, he was his best friend.

 

“Oh Killua! Look a shooting star! Make a wish!” Killua looked at Gon, whose eyes were closed. Killua looked at the night sky. _Well it couldn’t hurt_ he thought.

 

_I want to spend my life with Gon, no matter what._

 

“So what did you wish for?!”

 

“Idiot, you know the wish won’t come true if you tell it!”


End file.
